


Chiaroscuro

by MnimisMemory



Series: We love because it's the only adventure. -Nikki Giovanni [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnimisMemory/pseuds/MnimisMemory
Summary: Kat a female Guardian struggles with her feelings with Uldren as she hunts the Barons while reliving her past with him. How did things end up this way? How was she suppose to hurt the man that held a piece of her heart? How was she going to survive this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first ever adventure into fanfiction, hope you enjoy the story! Kept the lore of the game but just filled in gaps with adventures of Kat, my female Guardian.  
-This is also un-beta'd… so any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own. Whoops!  
-Also disclaimer is at end of story  
-Leave a like or comment! Thanks again!!! Hope you like!!!

Chiaroscuro  
(See disclaimer at the end of the story)

The female Guardian looked between the two remaining members of the Vanguard… Zavala a titan and Ikora the warlock. The last words that were spoken by Zavala were echoing through her mind, ‘I refuse to lose anymore friends.’ After what seemed like years she finally uttered her response with as much conviction as she could, “You won’t have to. Uldren Sov is mine.”

Kat took a deep breath. It had been so long since she had last seen Uldren. She thought he had been killed when Oryx had attempted to exterminate the Awoken, or that he was lost along with his sister, Queen Mara Sov. Possibly he had even deserted the solar system. She closed her eyes as she thought of the blue man with golden sunset eyes. She had loved him once upon a time, but their lives had gone in two different directions. Now she was stuck at a crossroads, forced to decide between avenging a friend and her duty to the Vanguard, and killing the man she had once held so dear. Why did he have to kill Cayde? As a Guardian of the Vanguard she was duty bound to seek justice for the fallen Exo hunter, but she had also considered Cayde-6 to be a close friend and felt compelled to avenge him personally. Yet how could she seek revenge on a man that still held a piece of her heart? Pulling out her ghost Kasper she softly asked, “Do we have any more information that can help us track Uldren?”

“Guardian… Kat… is there anything I can do to help ease the burden?” Kasper asked. He paused briefly, before asking, “Can I ease your heartbreak? I know you cared for both men, but this promise you made to Cayde must be weighing heavily on your conscience.”

Kat closed her eyes before turning to face her companion of many years. “Thank you, Kasper, for understanding and for keeping my past with Uldren a secret. I don’t know what’s going to happen over the course of today but having you at my back means more to me than you’ll ever know.” She smiled softly as her ghost came over and nudged her cheek as a sign of affection.

Kasper floated by Kat’s side and spoke in a hushed tone. “According to the Spider we are looking for eight Barons to kill then the final one on our list is the Prince himself.” As an afterthought, he mentioned, “Petra is out for blood. But we’re here for justice. Aren’t we? Anyway, let’s hope Spider’s tip about Uldren and the Barons’ location is solid. No point in making a deal with the devil if the devil doesn’t come through.” He paused before adding, “Are we doing this Guardian?”

She turned to face him. “Yes… Yes, we are.” The companion noticed the tear rolling down Kat’s cheek, but neither said a word as she hastily brushed it away.

Less than an hour later:

Kat ran her hand over the scorn’s vehicle that was before her, this was to be the start of her vendetta… the beginning of the end. She turned her head to the side when Kasper appeared next to her. “What’s up?” she questioned.

“All set. Let's ride. Petra's files say Cayde caught the Rider the first time by beating her in a race. There's Prison of Elders security footage of her swearing revenge on him. And… well. You know the rest.” He said while they both looked at the gleaming metal.

She nodded her head and smiled sadly, Cayde was truly gone… the Vanguard would never be the same. Swinging her leg over the machine she started the engine. Taking a deep breath she began the journey to Sorik’s Cut to hunt the first of the Barons.

“Yaviks, The Rider, is dead. Who sought to replace the hierarchy of the Fallen with anarchy throughout the Reef; who was responsible for the destruction of eight Awoken outposts, six Techeun temples, and hundreds of Awoken lives. Whose motto was “Don’t be afraid of dying under our Pikes. Fear surviving." The corruption she brought about is finished: one down and seven to go.” Kasper told her while she sheathed her gun and looked out over the toxic wasteland. “The Rider's racing days are over. Guess Cayde's record is safe.” Kat closed her eyes as a memory flooded her mind…

_************_   
_ “So, you survived the Black Garden, I’m slightly impressed but don’t let that go to your head. I still have a strong distaste for Guardians and their precious Vanguard, the lot of you are untrustworthy. It was foolhardy that my sister decided you were different, you’ll show your true colors eventually.” Uldren looked down on her as he vehemently spoke. He narrowed his golden eyes as she raised one eyebrow and smiled at him. “Why are you even here, right now?”_

_“How do you know I didn’t want to see you and your very charming personality?” Kat said with a smirk. She saw a flash of annoyance cross his face and said, “Though as a Guardian and everything I wouldn’t want to leave a bad taste in your mouth, now would I?”. Seeing him grow impatient she quickly added, “I just came to thank you and your sister for your information regarding the Black Garden, I never would have been able to enter that despicable place if not for your assistance.” Kat flipped her ponytail over her shoulder with a flourish and watched his eyes follow the movement. Her gaze hovered briefly on his lips then flicked back to his annoyed expression before she winked and walked away. Uldren watched her leave and felt some irritation at her audacity, but he still couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips. He pondered at the magnetic pull he felt towards her, but that could be investigated another day._

*********  
Kat narrowed her eyes at The Scorn Baron in the distance while he taunted her his words swirling in her head. ‘King Uldren wants you dead. I bring him your body… keep your Ghost... Sell its shell to Spider.’ It was if she could still hear his laughter and anger continued to surge. She was going to end his existence...Uldren wanted her dead? No, that couldn’t be true… could it?

“Pirrha, the Rifleman, was a Scorn Baron specialising in long-range combat. Responsible for the deaths of Awoken Paladins Tellos Cir, Loris Pol, and Hollis Eso at Pallas Falls, and known to have destroyed multiple Ghosts, he has finally paid in blood for shooting Cayde’s ghost. A sad coincidence since the infamous hunter Vanguard once said, "Trust me, kids: Keep your eyes open, head down …and your Ghost close." That he ended up a victim to not listening to his own advice. But needless to say, two down and six to go.” Kasper paused before he added, “I’m glad that you had us go and gather Sundance’s fragments – she should be laid to rest with her Guardian.” Pausing he added, “You know, there's a reason I keep a low profile when you fight. It's just smarter. But Cayde's Ghost was just like him. Flashy, cocky… and incredibly competent. She didn't deserve to go down like that.”

Kat nodded her head as she shouldered her rifle. She turned to face her ghost, “I still can’t believe her name was Sundance, but I guess the name did reflect her personality. But even in death I felt that they needed to be together and, if anything ever happens to us, I hope someone does the same. We’ve been together for so long, I can’t imagine us not entering the next stage of existence without one another.”

*********  
_“What are you doing back here in the reef? I thought I made it clear last time that I have no tolerance for Guardians.” Growled Uldren as he saw the Guardian that destroyed the black heart standing in the antechamber. It had been months since he last saw this woman; she had been off trying to control the forces of evil from trying to take root._

_Kat continued to lean against the wall looked out to space. The Reef was a beautiful place, the swirling pattern of blues and purples made the place truly breathtaking… well except for all the debris. “Your sister requested my help to get the wolves under control, I thought that your Crows would have informed you of this.” She watched him approach her with narrowed eyes, but she refused to be intimidated by him. Pushing herself off the wall she brought herself to her full height but was still a solid five inches shorter than him._   
_ “I don’t know what my sister was thinking bringing the Vanguard into Awoken business.” He snarled at her._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he? She hadn’t done anything to deserve this type of treatment. “Hey!” she retorted. “First off, I have no idea why my presence just seems to piss you off as if I personally wronged you. Secondly, I did tell the Vanguard where I was going but I’m the one here, not them. And finally, it was your sister who reached out to me.” During her rant she had taken a step towards Uldren with each point made, and was now definitely in his personal space, but she was too annoyed to care. “Plus, if it wasn’t for me…” She trailed off. She had raised her hand to poke him in the chest and push him away with that last point, but he was quick and now her arm was in his grasp. She gasped as he pushed her back up against the wall she had been leaning against._

_Uldren stared down at the brown hair and blue-eyed Guardian as he held her firmly, but not unkindly. She had a lot of nerve raising her voice to him. “You dare think you can speak to me like that?” He questioned, disbelieving her audacity yet he couldn’t help being drawn into the fire he saw burning in the depths of her eyes. He even admired her for standing up for herself with such passion, but he would never admit that._

_She stared up into his golden gaze and wiggled her arm in a futile effort to free herself from his grip. “Look, I’m just here to do a job with the wolves. The faster I find out what is going on and win then the faster you can go back to playing with your Crows and forget I ever existed.” She used her body to push against his bringing them into close contact. “You want to I don’t know, let me go?” she said._

_Looking down at her face and feeling her body against his own he felt a wave of desire pump through his body, an unfathomable urge to claim her mouth with his. “Do you ever stop talking?” His voice sounding even more gruffer than usual, as he let her arm go._

_She couldn’t help the smile that escaped as she felt her arm released, and her body relaxed the tension it was holding. “Not usually, I like to talk it’s one of my…” Her voice was cut off as his lips claimed hers. The prince of the Awoken, self-proclaimed hater of Guardians was kissing her! She could feel the heat going all the way to her toes, and after a moment’s thought her lips started following the pace he was setting. Feeling his hand grip her waist to pull her even closer, her mouth opened with a gasp and he greedily took advantage. When his tongue began to stroke hers, she felt as if her whole body became an orchestra to which he was a conductor. The kiss seemed to last forever but was over too quickly, she gazed up into his eyes feeling a sense of loss when he released her and stepped away. She watched him retreat as she ran her fingers over her still sensitive lips. Her eyes swung to the door when a female awoken entered the room._

_Uldren looked between the guard and the Guardian before addressing the former, “inform my sister that…” He trailed off when he realized he didn’t know the Guardian’s name. He kissed her – still not entirely sure why – yet didn’t know her name. “I guess this was the first of many new possibilities today.” He said to himself. He turned to look at her still leaning against the wall looking slightly dazed, knowing that she must have felt the spark too. He lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side patiently waiting for her brain to catch up._

_“Kat” she whispered, “My name is Kat.”_

_Uldren turned back to the Awoken guard, “Tell her the Guardian Kat is here as she requested.” With a slight nod in her direction he fled the room._

********

Finally reaching her destination of Four Horn Gulch, Kat hopped off her sparrow and saw her first glimpse of the hunched over Baron. She raised one eyebrow when she heard his opening sentence.

“To begin, a gift! A gift just at you, from me, good friend Kaniks.” She turned to look at Kasper while she continued to listen to what this obviously mad Baron had to say. “Best friend Kaniks! Go-go-go! Open gift!” Shaking her head she moved out to the middle of the area where she watched multiple enemies teleport in. “Surprise! The gift… is death!” The bomber’s crazed laughter was heard all around her. After dealing with the horde of Cabal she and Kasper moved into the cave where Kaniks was hiding or preparing.

“Light bearer! Light bearer! I see you. Yes I do. Friend Cayde? No fun to play with, no fun at all. Such a boring boy to kill-kill-kill.” The scorn Baron taunted from somewhere near.

Kat gripped her gun tighter in her hands, she wouldn’t react to his words. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She turned the corner to where the cave opened into a sizable room and she instantly knew this was where the final battle would transpire.

“Cayde murder Eliksni. Think you different? Think you hero? Joke at you.” Kaniks said as he sprung his trap.

After she escaped the final attempt on her life from the Baron that had clearly lost his mind, she removed her gloves to wipe her sweaty palms. Another life taken by her hands, she refused to let anything other than determination fuel her but she could feel the sadness trying to make itself known.

“Kaniks, the Mad Bomber, was responsible for a vast minefield throughout the Reef which regularly claimed Awoken lives. Kaniks was a crazed lunatic who lived only to chase the adrenaline high of yet another fiery explosion, is finally dead.” Kasper watched his Guardian slide to the floor to put her head in her hands. “Kat there’s still time to alter your course, you don’t have to do this. But three down and five to go.”

She looked up at Kasper, “No, I have to keep going. I need to finish this, but I need a minute to collect myself.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her mind wonder…

********  
_Uldren stared at the Guardian named Kat. It had only been a few days since he had seen her… since they shared that kiss. He had had his crows do some reconnaissance on her: they had found that she was a decent human being and a damn strong Guardian… she was able to defeat the black heart, and with a fire team she also took down Atheon, a Vex time god and even the hive god Crota. He watched her stand off to the side while Petra led a handcuffed Skolas towards an elevator, watching as the self-imposed Kell of Kells looked over to the Guardian, narrowed his eyes and offered a sinister smile before the doors closed on him. The prince turned to look back at Kat and narrowed his eyes in semi concern as she was rubbing her head, but more concerning was the slight green glow engulfing her. He began to move closer as she started to sway, “Kat?” He questioned reaching out to her. “Are you okay?”_

_Kat looked at the Prince of the Awoken, keeping one hand on her spinning head as the other was reaching towards his hand. “Uldren,” she whispered, “Something is wrong.” She felt her world tilt as she began to fall but she never reached the ground as Uldren caught her in his arms._

_“I got you.” She heard, as everything faded into blackness._

_A few hours later, Kat slowly opened her eyes to look around the elaborate room and bed she was lying in, turning her head slowly to the left where she saw Uldren sitting next to her in a fancy wingback chair. “What happened?” she whispered, clearing her throat to little effect. “Where am I?” She asked him, still looking around._

_Uldren looked her up and down; she was pale and exhausted looking. He reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting next to him. He handed it over and when their fingers brushed together he felt an electric spark between them. He watched her subtle nod of thanks, “Sip carefully your body has been through a lot.” He said. He ran his hand through his hair as he began the explanation. “Skolas poisoned you.”_

_“Skolas...what?” She whispered aggressively, already planning her revenge._

_He smiled internally at the fire that was smoldering in her eyes. “As Variks tells… Skolas is savage. Skolas is cruel, all he cares about is his own survival and he knows he cannot change the past, that he can only change the future. You were the one in his way this time; you were the one stopping him.” Watching her expression vary from shocked to aggravated, Uldren knew the Kell had made a mistake. “Skolas put a debuff on you called Devouring Essence. Nasty attack that drains your life force, but thankfully I was able to handle it before it killed you.” He paused before he added, “As for where you are, you’re in my personal rooms.”_

_Kat placed the glass on the end table, “I’m so angry at that god damn Kell, hasn’t he done enough?” She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand but she immediately lost her balance and crashed into Uldren on the chair. “You know if you wanted to feel my hands on you, all you had to do was ask.” He said, wearing a self-satisfied smirk but was still slightly shocked at the flirty words that left his lips. Pushing herself away from him she looked up at him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before focusing back on his face. “Thank you for saving my life.” Looking down at her hands, “I know how much you dislike Guardians so I know it must have been a tough decision.” Once she felt steady enough, she started to move away until she felt Uldren place his hand on her arm to stop her._

_He brushed a piece of hair that slipped out of her ponytail behind her ear. “I’m not wrong about my mistrust for Guardians but I’m revising it when it comes to you. There’s something there in your eyes that keeps drawing me in and I want to know more about you.”_

_Kat looked up into the prince’s eyes and smiled a beautiful smile. “I think I like you too.” She brought her hand up to lay on his face. “I want to kiss you.”_

_“Then what are you waiting for?” He asked as he reached his quota for being shocked at himself. He brought his hands up to cup her face while gently bringing her lips to his. When their lips connected he felt the spark of desire from before course through his entire being. He nibbled on her bottom lip and he felt male satisfaction at her gasp of pleasure as she moved her body in closer contact with his. Both of their tongues were warring for dominance neither willing to give any leeway. They pulled apart to catch their breath. “This is going to be interesting,'' he murmured as he pulled her mouth back to his._

***********

The Guardian approaches a cage containing a Servitor. “What’s this Kasper? I don’t understand.”

“This Servitor's been drained. No… mauled. I see a name carved into it. "Reksis Vahn". The Hangman. I've got a lead on him.” He said to her as they moved further into the building. After seeing even more of these fallen in cages the ghost responded with more, “Servitors are holy to the Fallen. They create the Ether that the Fallen need to survive and grow. It's shocking that the Scorn - who were once Fallen - would even attack Servitors.”

After the defeat of the Baron he turned to Kat, “Reksis Vahn, also known as the Hangman. A depraved executioner abandoned at birth, Vahn has a specific hatred of Servitors and their role in Fallen culture. Based in the Quitter's Well, the Hangman siphons Ether from Servitors and uses it to feed his fellow Barons. Prior to his capture alongside those comrades, Vahn was responsible for exterminating the last Servitors of the House of Wolves, dooming the House to extinction.” Kasper commented. “Well that’s four down leaving four left. The Hangman enjoyed this - causing pain. Let's get out of here, Guardian. I don't want to think about what he did to Cayde.” The ghost turned to look at his Guardian, who was brushing at a scorch mark on her cloak, left from where the fire had gotten too close to her. “Are you doing ok?” he asked.

“Just gotta love enemies who like to play with fire.” she replied defeatedly. When she heard the tone of her voice she just felt even more resigned. “Again how could Uldren have done this? Why didn’t he reach out to her after the battle with Oryx to tell her that he was alive?” she mused to herself. She didn’t know if she was doing this to avenge Cayde or whether it was revenge for a more selfish reason of being left behind and forgotten by the prince?

“That’s not what I meant, Kat.” Kasper said, moving in front of her.

She looked up at him with everything she felt showing in her eyes, “I know.”

***********  
_Uldren watched as Kat sauntered into his personal chambers. He placed his pen down then pushed himself away from the desk. “So I heard you went to the Prison of Elders and fought Skolas again but this time you killed him.” He looked her up and down, still amazed that this human hunter with brown ponytailed hair and the most expressive sapphire eyes could catch his attention the way she did. “How did it feel to finally get some revenge?” he asked._

_She laughed a quiet laugh as she moved over to the desk. Looking down at the wood then back to him while quirking a brow at him, she watched as he shook his head but his lips quirked up in a grin as he pushed his papers to the other side. With a space now empty she hopped up onto the mahogany surface. “Well, he knew I was pissed about him poisoning me that’s for sure but he was a tricky bastard.” She paused then looked up at him and saw that he was studying her intently. “It felt good to finally end the Kell of Kells reign.” She stretched her arms up over her head and felt heat pooling at the base of her stomach when she saw Uldren follow her movements. “I’m still riding this adrenaline high from the battle.” she exclaimed. Then, deciding to change the subject she softly asked, “So what made you hate Skolas as much as you did? I got the impression you despised him from the little you told me when he decided to try and end my life the first time.” Taking a steadying breath she looked up into his now conflicted eyes. “I know it has something to do with the Reef Wars.”_

_At her words Uldren bowed his head as a flood of memories, emotions and darkness tried to take over. “That’s a topic I would prefer not to talk about.” he said quietly and a little dismissively._

_Kat reached out her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder, “I’m not trying to make you tell me something that you aren’t ready to open up about. It’s just that…” She trailed off, letting the pain from the battle seep into her eyes. “For a few moments there it seemed as though the fight was going to favor Skolas - I thought I was going to lose. He must have sensed my wavering confidence because he became more vicious… more hateful.” Feeling the doubt enter her voice, she asked, “Have you ever felt utterly defeated?”_

_His gaze snapped up to meet hers and when he saw the swirl of emotions cross her face that mirrored his own troubled thoughts, he decided to take a chance. “This is a pretty long story with many players involved, are you sure you want to hear about this?”_

_“Of course I do, I want to know as much as I can about you.” She replied while sliding off the desk. Spying a small chair in the corner she brought it over so it was opposite his._

_Watching her make herself comfortable he shook his head. “The seeds of the conflict were sown when the House of Kings and the mysterious Kell organized what would be a massive attack against the Last City on Earth, so that they might shatter humanity’s final stronghold and claim the Great Machine - a limitless supplier of ether - for themselves. Mustering the force of the House of Devils from Earth and the House of Winter from Venus, the Kings also sent their summons beyond the asteroid belt to the House of Wolves.” Running his fingers through his hair, he continued his tale._

_“Virixas, the Kell of Wolves, heeded the call and amassed his fleet from the Jovians with the intention of combining his House's strength, ranging from hundreds of thousands to millions of Fallen soldiers, to join the Fallen coalition gathering for the assault. Pushing through the asteroid belt towards Earth, the Wolves' presence stirred the Awoken. We knew of the coming attack through our network of the Techeuns and Crows, but we lacked the means of warning the City. The queen, (Mara Sov), decided to face this growing Fallen threat head on, though I don't know whether she sought to save what could be potential allies in the Guardians, or simply desired to bring the Wolves under her control.” Looking over to Kat he saw that he had captured her attention. “Anyway, Virixas had the Wolf fleet regroup at Ceres, a dwarf planet in the belt, seemingly oblivious to our presence until the light from our ship engines appeared. Our fleet consisted of starfighters, destroyers, frigates, and other ships salvaged from the Reef, led personally by the Queen and I . Undeterred by our seemingly meager force (or perhaps he was concerned but tried to hide it behind a stoic appearance - poker face if you will), Virixas warned us to surrender. We responded by cutting our engines and drifting, and Mara and Virixas engaged in taunting. At this point, Virixas aimed to keep Mara distracted, hoping it would give his ships time to draw the battle away from Ceres._

_However she was too sly for him and summoned her Harbingers, and used them to disrupt the Fallen ships and Servitors so severely that they were left crippled and barely operable. They then unleashed such destructive force that over half of the House of Wolves were wiped out, and even Ceres was destroyed. Among those killed in the massacre was Virixas, the Kell of Wolves himself. But before they could be completely annihilated the remaining Wolves scattered into the asteroid belt. Although the Queen managed to save your City from their attack, she failed to eliminate the ever looming threat of the Fallen and their houses._

_Then three new claimants to the Kellship rose to threaten her people: Irxis, Wolf Baroness; Parixas, the Howling; and Skolas, the Rabid, who would instigate a civil war amongst the fallen/ houses.”_

_Unable to sit still anymore Uldren stood and started pacing the floor. “Skolas sought to eliminate Irxis first, by using our forces to his advantage by pitting us against his remaining enemies in a devastating battle.” Facing the window he continued, “The Silent Fang, Skolas' elite assassin unit led by Drevis, attacked an Awoken space station called Amethyst, slaughtering all who were aboard.” Pausing, he took a steady breath, “Paladin Abra Zire an awoken general chased the Fang to Irxis, where they engaged a Ketch. To their surprise, it was not Drevis' ship, but Parixas'. Skolas and the Fang had tricked us into defeating Skolas' last rival. This left Skolas to the throne, and he declared himself the Kell of Wolves.”_

_Uldren stopped to stare out of his window into the Reef, leaning his head against the glass. He continued, “As you know I serve Mara as her advisor, enforcer, and spymaster. But with my people dying and being manipulated left, center... all over the place. I had never felt more hopeless or useless. Finally…” He faltered, “ Finally using my spy networks, I was able to decrypt several Fallen communications and managed to infer that the Houses were interacting and communicating at a level never before witnessed. I discovered that the Wolves had miscalculated the eccentricity of the asteroid Bamberga. Using this knowledge, Paladin Imogen Rife tricked them into flying in Bamerga's path, destroying the single Ketch.”_

_Kat could hear the exhaustion in his voice even after all this time and it broke her heart. She stood and walked to him to wrap her arms around him- she felt him tense but didn’t pull away. “What happened next? I know what happened in the end since I killed that bastard Skolas.”_

_Uldren placed his hands on top of hers as she held him just below his ribs. “My Crows and I made contact with Variks, a former scribe of House of Judgement. He was displeased with Skolas because he was too vicious and hateful like you said earlier, and the scribe was willing to side with the Reef to stop him. By the way, I also managed to offend the Nine, probably because we were searching for origins. With the intel given to us by Variks we were able to end the Reef Wars, even though for awhile I wasn’t sure if we would be able to turn the tides. However, with much determination we succeeded in our cause and with everything you’re doing I think you can too.” He turned around while still in her arms and looked down into Kat’s eyes. “So was that enough of storytime for you?”_

_She smiled up at him, “No, but I guess it’s enough for now.”_

_Uldren lifted one of his hands to her face to brush some of her hair away, “Do you want to stay for a bit longer?” he asked. Seeing her eyes shine with a strength he hadn’t seen in anyone in a long time, he decided to act on his impulse, bringing his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss._

_Feeling her emotions soar she smiled up at him. “Yes, I want to stay.”_


	2. Chiaroscuro

The Hunter stood in front of the second female Baron scanning the room for more traps.

“Welcome minion of Cayde.” She laughs maniacally, “It wants revenge? Yes, we deserve it. Here is some ammo for you.” She laughs as she drops a boobytrapped heavy ammo brick before she disappears. Kat pulled her shotgun from behind her, she was going to end this one up close and personal.

“Araskes, the Trickster. Little is known about her beyond legends of her own creation. As the spokesman and envoy of the Scorn, she is often the first to strike. Utilizing cloaking technology and leaving traps for unsuspecting enemies, Araskes has little skill in all-out battle beyond her ability to avoid it. She was notorious for creating tall tales and legends of her exploits that are not true or full of inaccuracies. With her finally dead she makes five Barons down with three to go on our list.” The ghost told Kat while she pulled out her auto rifle to finish any remaining scorn in the area. He had watched her wield her gun in a deadly dance of death for years and she never let anyone bring her down but he was terrified that this could be the one thing to break her. “Kat…” he began.

She turned to face Kasper, raising a hand to cut him off while the other holstered the gun. “Who’s next on the list?” she asked, somewhat grumpily. 

_ *********** _

_ Kat was sitting on Uldren’s bed, wrapped in his black cloak that still smelled of him... cedar and sandalwood; a very earthy scent that she couldn’t get enough of. He surprised her when he had noticed her shivering earlier and had tossed the garment to her. She looked to her side to see the Awoken Prince looking at her. It had been three weeks since they had started meeting as much as they could between her missions and his obligations. Needless to say she was feeling pretty good, energized and incredibly comfortable, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. Seeing him deep in thought she made the choice to ask what he was thinking since he had been pretty open with her during this time, “So what is going on in that brain of yours?” She questioned softly while running her fingers across the scrunch in his forehead. _

_Uldren looked at the young woman in his bed, she was beautiful and made him feel things that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It still surprised him that he didn’t feel any hatred or distrust in this Guardian but again every time his sister called on her she never hesitated to lend a helping hand. “Do you remember who you were before your ghost resurrected you? What type of person you were?” He asked. _

_She looked down, letting her hair fall to cover her face. She (had) thought about this for a long time and finally came to terms with it. “No, I don’t remember who I was, what I did or anything about myself.” She paused when she felt his fingers under her chin to look at him. “I don’t know who I am.” _

_Uldren pulled her to him to have her lean on his chest. “If you want to know who you were Katherine, I can use my crows to find out.” _

_She lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze that was strangely tender. “No, I came to terms with this a long time ago. The past is the past, I'm not that person anymore. I’m a Guardian, a hunter who specializes in the way of a blade dancer that protects all of humanity, Awoken or even Exo’s from evil. I do what I must.” She paused before she asked, “ How did you know that my name was Katherine since everyone calls me Kat?” _

_He lifted her chin and brought her lips up to meet his own, “I know exactly who you are Katherine Ryder, you are a beautiful woman who always puts herself on the front line to protect the people of this galaxy. Who sacrifices her time, energy and blood and ALOT of resurrections and Respawns for a cause that she didn’t ask for. I admire you for who you are and what you do.” He paused and made a decision that he hoped would help her, “That day when you stood before Mara and me, asking how to find and activate a key to the Black Garden I was reluctant to aid you in what I thought was a futile and suicidal task. But even with all the attitude I gave you, when you returned and your ghost dropped that gate lord’s head in front of us I just knew I was going to give you that location. Then you surprised me by showing up when you had no reason to thank us for our help- usually our ‘help’ goes unacknowledged but then you came strolling into the Reef seemingly without a care in the world, and when I sassed you, you made sure to give it right back to me. You intrigued me, I begrudgingly admitted to myself.” _

_Kat moved back to finish the plate of food Uldren had prepared for her earlier. She smiled down at him, “Do you mind if I stay again tonight? The City just has so much noise it can get overwhelming and here I just feel this sense of calm... this sense of serenity. I just feel so comfortable here, I can’t bring myself to want to leave.” _

_Uldren moved the food away from the bed, gathered her in his arms and laid them down. “You know that after all these weeks together that you can come and go as you please. But on that same coin I can’t always help my attitude sometimes I’m going to be an ass.” _

_“Only sometimes?” she teased, and laughed when she felt him gently push her but could see him smiling as well. Kat’s kiss was gentle, soft, her lips drifting away from his mouth to brush across his jaw and down his throat as she nestled sleepily into his shoulder. Uldren threaded his fingers through her hair and held her close, as he kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and gazed into his beautiful eyes, “Thank you for everything that you’ve done, everything you’ve said. This… you… means more to me than you’ll ever know.” She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before she settled back down on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. _

_He continued to gently caress her soft hair and cradle her head, holding her close. “Maybe, I do know.” He murmured into her hair before he closed his eyes. _

_ ********** _

Kat now stood outside the closed portal to the throne world that Hiraks had carved out for himself. Staring at the blank doorway all she could hear in her head was what Cayde had said about this now fallen baron. _ “Never heard of the Mindbender? Surprise. That’s just how he likes it.” _She couldn’t help the scoff that slipped past her lips- well it turns out the Mindbender never heard of her and that turned out to be a deadly mistake on his part. 

Kasper floated next to his Guardian just observing her. He feared that he felt the woman he respected and admired slipping down a path he’d never seen her take before but as her ghost he would follow her wherever she went as that was his job and because he cared deeply for her. “Hiraks, also known as the Mindbender, the mad genius who had been changed by his research into the Hive and their dark religion, and had somehow found a means of exercising control over Hive combatants. He was part of the Haunting of Nemesis – that was a Reef outpost – until the Mindbender made it the site of his earliest experiments as well as his involvement in The Gaspra Slaughter where 43 Awoken had lost their lives, is finally dead.” He moved in front of her until he had her attention, “That makes six Barons down with two to go, then Uldren himself.” He paused before asking, “Do you even know who you’re fighting for anymore?” Kasper watch her lift her pain filled sapphire eyes to meet his gaze; he saw so many emotions flash across her face before it became blank again. He knew he just got his answer. His strong Guardian was breaking right in front of him.

  


*********

_ Kat woke up gasping for a breath trying to claw her mind from the dregs of the nightmare that seemed to have clutched her very soul. She felt the bed shift and saw Uldren reach over to place a comforting hand on her back. With a shaking voice she whispered, “I’m sorry I woke you up, I’ll be fine, I should probably start getting ready to head out.” _

_Uldren began rubbing his hand up and down the chilled flesh of her back he could clearly feel through her shirt. “Stop, you’re not going anywhere.” When he looked over he saw the panic still in her eyes and that’s when he made a quick decision; he slid his body from the bed and out of the corner of his eye he caught his Guardian admiring his form which did much for his ego. He walked over to his closet to grab his trademark black cloak before strolling back over to the bed, tossing the garment to Kat who looked utterly confused. “Oh, just put it on and come with me your pajamas might not be enough to keep you warm.” He saw the beginnings of a smile when he reached his hand out to her, when she grasped his hand firmly in her own so he could pull her up from the bed. He led her to an alcove that he’s never shown anyone it was his own reprieve of things when they become to much for him, he opened the doors to a balcony that overlooked the Reef’s skyline but the area itself was covered in blooms of flowers in every color, shape and size. The tranquility hit him in an instant and he knew that Kat felt it too. He moved to a chaise and sat down putting his legs up, still holding her hand he pulled the beautiful brunette down into his lap where she immediately curled up with him and laid her head directly over his heart. “I’ve never brought anyone out here, this is a place of refuge and peace but you; you’re different.” He told her wrapping his one arm around her waist while the other cuddle her head to stroke her hair. “Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?” _

_Kat closed her eyes and took the comfort that Uldren was offering her, taking a deep breath of the fragrant blooms in the air. “Sometimes being a Guardian is overwhelming so many people depending on you… oh the black garden is awake, by the way Atheon the time god has been awakened… Kat, Crota has been summoned and needs to be put down. Then the whole Skolas thing went down and suddenly that needed my attention. The pressure to always stop something from rising and the amount of times that an unexpected gunshot or that random blow that takes you down coupled with multiple resurrections, it really takes a toll. Sometimes I’m haunted by the faces of the people I couldn’t save whether it be human, an Awoken or even an Exo, the thought that I wasn’t strong enough or didn’t have enough power to stop whatever is was terrifies me. What if I’m not enough?” She whispered as a few tears streamed down her face, her breath hitching slightly. _

_Uldren brought his hands to cup Kat’s face with gentle pressure he lifted her head up to have her look at him. Using his thumbs he wiped her tears away, “Hey, you’re more than enough, so you think I would make time or share my bed with any other Guardian?” He gazed into the deep blue of her eyes, “You alone have achieved more that I thought a single person let alone someone part of that damn blasted Vanguard.” He paused then added… “Hell I would recruit you for my crows if I could but you have the traveler’s light. Plus I think you wouldn’t give up that power if it continued to help you save everyone; you’ll continue on with all those deaths and resurrections.” He brought his lips to her forehead as he whispered, “You are beautiful and one of the strongest women I know.” _

_Kat looked up at Uldren and saw the sincerity burning in his sunset gaze; she felt herself falling for him a bit more. “Thank you, Uldren.” She snuggled back into his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart while smelling the flowers around her. She pulled back, “I can think of another way we could make this a night to remember.” Smiling internally at the sultry tone her voice had taken on. Giving him no time to react she straddled him and crashed her lips down on him her actions now fueled with the desire she had been harboring for what felt as if forever. “Oh.” She felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her belly, felt herself trembling with want. She surged forward, her lips pressing more firmly against his, her mouth devouring his with a desire she didn’t quite understand but wouldn’t change; she moaned when his teeth sank into her bottom lip. “So you planning on taking this further?” Kat questioned as she tried to catch her breath. _

_Uldren couldn’t get enough of her unique scent filling his senses, this would be the first time he ever let his guard down… to be this kind of vulnerable near a Guardian. Yes they had been sharing the space of his bed but this was different. He had experienced many firsts with her… begrudging respect, a friendship that led to a romance and now an intimate relationship. But looking into those blue eyes and seeing her flushed cheeks he was too far gone to really care. Bringing his lips to her ear, “I need you, Kat” he whispered against her skin; moaning as she wasted no time unzipping his pants and plunging her hand inside. “Fuck,” He panted as her fingers closed around his length, caressing him with steady strokes. _

_Kat smirked and laughed softly, “My Prince I’ve never heard you use that kind of language before. She let go to run her hands up his sides to grab the material and tug the shirt up and over his head. “I like it,” she said while her eyes greedily took in the beauty that was Uldren’s naked torso. Her fingers moved to trace the shimmering iridescent markings that moved beneath his beautiful blue skin. Her tongue darted out to trace one of those elusive markings, smiling against his skin when she felt him grab her head to keep her close. _

_Uldren moved his hands to remove her shirt then to the offending bra that kept him from fully appreciating the view presented him. He ran his fingers across her pebbled nipples before he moved his mouth to take one rosy tip in when she moaned her approval he bit down gently. He laughed when she yanked his head up and crushed her mouth back to his. _

_“Enough with the foreplay, I’m ready and I can feel that you’re in the clear to move this along.” She pushed both her pants and panties to the ground, she shifted to the side on the chaise to watch him do the same and hummed her approval at the sight of him in all his glory. He was truly beautiful and she had a feeling she would never tire of seeing this sight before her. _

_They came together again with a clash of lips and tongues, hands each sliding and grasping one another’s flesh. She shivered as one of his hands reached up and cupped her breast just before he hooked a leg around one of hers and pushed her down to try and move her beneath him. They both wrestled briefly, each one fighting for the dominant position, a battle ending when she straddled him and sank down on his hardness with a moan. _

"_Katherine,” he groaned while he thrust his hips up, filling her, feeling her core contract around him. _

_She began to move with a tension slowly building within her as she moved her hips to pick up speed. Her breath came in shallow breaths and nearly came undone when his hand moved up her thigh as he rubbed his fingers against her sensitive nub. He heard her breath hitch followed shortly after by a moan when he pulled his hand away and rolled her beneath him. He lowered his mouth and she shuddered when he traced her ear with his tongue and scraped his teeth over the sensitive lobe. “Let go,” his voice taking on a husky tone that was needy and demanding all at once. She shattered with a cry, her back arching against the cushions and her inner muscles clenching around him. _

_“You come too” she moaned, her fingers digging into his back, her thighs clenched around his hips. With one last deep powerful thrust, his orgasm ripped through him as he emptied himself into her with a loud groan. He slumped against her his forehead leaning against her own while both of them tried to catch their breath; she laughed softly, her arms tightening around him in an embrace. Her lips moved to the side of his face near his ear. “I definitely like this side of you, this was perfect.” She placed a kiss on his cheek before her fingers brushed back sweaty locks of hair out of his eyes. _

_“Mmm…I could definitely get used to this,” he mumbled against her skin before shifting for a deep kiss. He rolled to her side while cuddling her closer, he began to run his fingers through her hair when she snuggled her head into his chest. “Did you want to head back inside? I’m sure you’re starting to get cold.” He picked his cloak up from the ground to wrap securely around her still trembling body. _

_Without lifting her head she closed her eyes and murmured, “No… I’m good right here.” _

_Uldren wrapped his arms around her while looking out to the Reef. “You know what, so am I.” _

_ ******** _

The Spider looked the female human Guardian up and down. “Look at you. If our prodigal prince is not yet afraid of you… He should be. Six down… yet the strongest two remain. Of the prince and his pet Fanatic, reports are few. However, your bloodbath has forced the Machinist out of hiding. Moreover, I hear she's amassing great quantities of corrupted Ether - to grow the Fanatic's depraved armies. When you pay the Machinist a visit, I urge you to destroy any and all caches of their vile ambrosia. And by the way? Death suits you.” 

She closed her eyes as the conversation from earlier seemed to be on repeat. Looking around the area where the second to last Baron was suppose to be, she was tired...so very tired.

“We're in the Machinist's territory now. This one isn't just another name on a list. The Machinist is the Fanatic's right hand. She commands an arsenal of stolen tech. Human, Awoken, Fallen, Cabal… anything she can get her hands on.” Kasper said as he glanced around the area, after the day they’ve been through he couldn’t let his guard down.

Making sure that all her weapons were reloaded she started walking towards the sounds of fighting. “Then let’s go make our presence known.”

Kat removed her helmet to wipe the sweat from her brow; Elykris was a tough enemy but she was the second in command to the Fanatic. Looking down she saw her white armor was covered in dirt and grim; she should change her shader as Uldren and many others had lectured her on the impracticality...they were all probably right. She felt another twinge of pain at the thought of her Awoken Prince; but was he still hers? Was he ever? She didn’t even know who he was anymore, there were rumors that Uldren had become ruthless and cruel. That he willingly betrayed the Reef and allies by aligning himself with the Scorn. But there had to be a reason for all this, right? She looked up at the sky in the Tangled Shore even with all the corruption of the enemy factions it could still be beautiful. She walked over to the cliff’s edge and sat down while her mind continued to wonder… the end was almost here.

Kasper floated up next to her; his poor girl. “Well, Elykris also known as the Machinist now lays dead with the other Barons. She was the Second-in-command to the Fanatic and his most ardent follower; was an expert in munitions, weapon-crafting. She’s an insatiable thief and hoarder with a terrifying arsenal to boot. Ordnance master of the Scorned Barons, Elykris is a scourge to any ship that crossed beyond terrestrial space. Outstanding bounties remain for her role leading the Barons in the Siege of Arran and the heists that took place in the aftermath of the Solis Descent. The Bandit started life with nothing. Since then, she’s hoarded just about everything she’s ever taken other than what she shared with her fellow Barons, of course.” He paused then added as an afterthought, “As you know she was also Second-in-command to the Fanatic, she was a scourge of cis-Jovian and cis-Martian space, raiding ships and encampments and making off with any operational weaponry she could find. Her motto she lived by was, “We’re all thieves. Some of us are just better at it."”

Kat continued to rub at the dirt on her armor. She spoke softly, her voice carrying in the wind. “Kasper, I don’t know about you but I think after all this is said and done I take a bit of a break. I feel like so many lines are being blurred as the years go on because to be honest I kind of believe Elykris’ motto; hell look at everything we’ve done over the years. I mean look at everything we’ve had to do; I’m just so tired and I’m not sure what to do or even think anymore.”

Ghost hesitated but knew what he had to say what she needed to say, “Seven down...and one to go then Uldren. It’s almost over.” He hesitates… “It’s almost over.” He floated over to look at his Guardian's face as he said his final piece. “Justice or Revenge, Uldren deserves what’s coming to him but Guardian the why of what we’re doing is as important as the what. I don’t know what you’re thinking...but remember that.” He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath before he watched the indifferent mask fall back into place. He didn’t know if his girl was ever going to be the same.

********

_ Kat strolled into what she for the past seven months was her haven… her escape. She tossed her jacket to the side and made her way to where Uldren was busy working away at his desk. Approaching quietly as not to disturb him even though she knew he was aware or her presence. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his head before moving away to her favorite place the garden balcony; Uldren would find her when he’s done. She snuggled up on the chaise and allowed the sounds of the Reef to soothe her battered mind and body. Feeling the cushions dip next to her she looked up into his beautiful face, “Hi” she whispered to him. _

_He leaned down to gather Kat into his arms but stopped suddenly when he felt her gasp of pain and her body tensing up. He released her, “What happened?” He inquired while his instincts were to lash out at someone who had let this happen. _

_Kat looked down kind of sheepishly. “It was my fault I was patrolling on Venus when I happen upon a large concentration of Vex. I was dealing with the goblins and harpy’s when I didn’t notice the Minotaur flanking me. When he took a swing at me I shadow stepped away and tumbled off a pretty high cliff ledge. When I landed I shattered my left arm, ribs and broke my leg. Thankfully I have an amazing Ghost, who healed me almost instantaneously so I barely felt the agony I knew I should have. So I’m just really sore and have one hell of a bruise.” _

_Uldren looked her up and down, “I was going to say I do always appreciate the look of you in normal clothes.” He smiled softly down at her, “I’m assuming once Kasper healed you, you went and destroyed that Minotaur.” _

_She laughed softly, “With extreme prejudice.” _

_He pulled her towards the edge of the chaise and lifted her arms up to pull of her lightly colored purple T-shirt. He blew out a breath of frustration when he saw her black and bruised side… it just looked painful. Leaning down he pulled off her shoes and jeans as well before walking back into his room to grab a medicated lotion he had made especially for him. Making his way back to her side he opened the jar to the scent of cedar… dipping his fingers, he brought the lotion to her side and gently began to message it into her tender side. He felt her head lean into his chest trying to cover the sounds of distress. His other hand came up to tangle in her hair to run his fingers through as she tended to like. “Shh...almost done little one. A few more strokes and I promise you’ll feel a lot better.” When he finished he placed the container on the ground before grabbing a blanket he began to keep out here since Kat seemed to enjoy the atmosphere here the best. He wrapped the heavy cloth around her shoulders before lowering himself down on the chaise and pulling her into his arms. He felt her snuggle into his side with her head over his heart. Which he started to believe was her favorite spot on him. “Tell Kasper thanks for doing his job and making sure his Guardian was well taken care of.” He paused then questioned, “Why doesn’t he ever make himself known when we’re together? Does he not approve of our relationship?” _

"_Kasper’s only concern as ever been about my safety and happiness. He makes himself scarce so we can have privacy but he does know everything because I tell him. There’s no secrets between us… I’m his Guardian and he’s my Ghost. I love him he’s literally had my back since the day he brought me back to life. We’ve been through more things together than you could even imagine.” She smiled when she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. _

_“So I’ve been meaning to ask you what’s up with the all white armor? You do realize how impractical that is...right? I mean between dirt, blood and whatever disgusting goo that you come across; doesn’t it get tedious having to clean it all the time?” _

_She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know if it's kind of like being a beacon of light in a time of darkness. That I’ll stand out to the people who need help.” _

_“It also makes you a target...but you already knew that.” That thought didn’t sit very well with him. _

_She looked up at him from under her lashes with a small smile graced her lips as she said, “Would you prefer my armor to be dark like yours? I know we could wear matching armor and I’ll steal that cloak of yours I love so much.” She began laughing out loud at the expression of disbelief on his face. “I’m only semi kidding but I really do want your cloak.” _

_Uldren brushes her hair back away from her face, “How’s your side feeling now?” He asked of her. _

_She smiled up into his face, “Comfortably numb.” _

_“Good” he muttered before slamming his lips down to meet hers. He maneuvered her to straddle his lap his fingers gripping her hips. He smiled when he felt her hands slip beneath his shirt. “You up for some fun?” He asked into her neck as his lips trailed down. The urge to be close to her...to be connected was all consuming. _

_“Well I can clearly feel that you’re up for some fun.” She said laughingly while grinding down on his erection. She gasped as Uldren fluidly flipped her beneath him; looking up into his golden gaze she brushed his dark silky hair away from his face. “Give me what you got.” _

_He moved her hands above her head, “I’m going to make you regret those words in the best possible way.” He replied with a glimmer in his eyes and a smirk on his face before he once again captured her lips with his own. _


	3. Chiaroscuro

Kat  arrived at the Watchtower and watched Fikrul, the Fanatic appear. She took a deep breath and readied her weapon. This was it… the final Baron.

“You enjoyed killing them? You enjoyed putting them in dirt — where you belong? Did it make you feel good?” Fikrul paused then snarled at her, “Kaniks. Reksis Vahn. Yaviks. Pirrha. Araskes. Hiraks. Elykris. Tell me that killing my friends made you feel good. TELL ME!” He readied his staff to pull the accursed Guardian closer, “I will pay any price… to be there when you die…” He watched her stance change and her weapon aimed at him, the battle had begun.

Kat holstered her auto rifle while looking down at the Fanatic laying dead at her feet. The last of the eight Barons were dead by her hands. ‘Death is your shield … but it is the Scorn’s sword.’ When Fikrul said that to her during the battle she didn’t give it much thought but now that everything was said and done she understand completely… it in some ways it could be compared to her...another way the lines were starting to blur. 

Kasper was next to her scanning the environment for any hidden dangers. “Fikrul, Master of Souls; the leader of the Barons and the dark, corrupted evolution of the Eliksni known as “The Scorn.” Second only to Uldren, he views his Scorn as an evolution of the Fallen and the final manifestation of what they were always meant to be – eternal. Once a prominent Archon Priest of a long-lost House, the Fanatic preached heresy to the machine-worshiping Eliksni and paid a heavy price – docking, banishment, and starved from the Fallen’s lifegiving Ether. After falling in with the Barons to become their warrior-priest, he continued his anti-Great Machine evangelization and instilled in his brothers and sisters a belief that the old Eliksni must finally die, as the Whirlwind should have allowed, in order for them to rise better and stronger – and eternal. When Cayde first came across him before Fikrul was imprisoned he said, ‘I don’t like this one, not one bit. He’s a believer – to the core. And they’re the toughest to put down.‘“ Kasper looked over at Kat who was staring straight ahead, “It was a tough battle but you prevailed Guardian… no matter what happens remember that.” He paused before he added, “We did it, only one name left...Uldren Sov.” He watched Kat’s eyes swing to him, “Can you do this?” 

For the first time she looked at Kasper before she whispered, “No.” She stopped and asked something that was on her mind, “Why did you always give me the background of each Baron after I killed them?”

“Because I know you. It would bother you if you didn’t know about the life you just extinguished.” The Ghost paused then decided to add something that they haven’t talked about in years but felt the need to remind her of how far they had come together. “I was born the moment the Traveler died, as everything collapsed around us. Before that day, there had never been a Ghost. There had never been a Guardian. I don't know much about the Traveler, but I know it made me to bring you back, and I spent a really, really long time searching for you.” Moving to be in front of her so she saw him. “I didn’t have purpose; I was incomplete...The Cosmodrome? Not the first place I looked. As I saw the other Ghosts find their Guardians, and the centuries went by, I wondered if I'd ever find you. And then, I did. You were suddenly here and it was you who completed me. I need you to remember that because I don’t know what we are going to face in this Watchtower.”

She nodded her head; of course he was right. She reached out her hand for him, “Kasper you are the one constant in my life I will never change; it will always be the two of us.” Glancing into the building when she heard Uldren’s panicked voice begin to question who ever he was with. “But let’s go, this needs to end one way or another.”

*******

_ Kat sighed in contentment as Uldren rolled up off her still trembling body; she watched through contented eyes as his lithe body rose from the bed to grab his robe...brushing his hair out of his eyes. She closed her eyes to bask in the sheer happiness that she was feeling; it still after all this time being with him surprised her at the feelings the Awoken Prince had awakened in her. Never in a million years did the man who claimed to distrust everything to do with Guardians, the Traveler and Vanguard open up so fully and with so much trust to her. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. She was brought out of her musings when she felt something cool brush the side of her neck; she smiled when she cracked her eyes open to see Uldren holding two bottles of water. She accepted it with a muttered thanks before letting the cool liquid quench a thirst she didn’t even realize she had but of course he knew; he always seemed to know when it came to her. She watched him take a drink from his own bottle before setting it aside; when his hand reached over to take hers as well she felt a wicked smile grace her features. “I’m assuming that little aqua break was to rejuvenate me for the next round?” Her question ended in a gasp when he pushed her back down on the bed and slid himself back inside her with ease. Feeling her inner muscles contract around him she moaned in pleasure; he was the only one.  _

_ “What do you think?” He asked while beginning to slowly thrust into her willing body.  _

_ Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and angling her hips she felt him slip even deeper inside her… now he completely filled her. “I think my Prince that we have a long night ahead of us.” She felt his grin against the side of her neck and couldn’t help the laughter that bubbles out of her. Bringing her hands up she moved his face to where she could see it; smiling up at him she felt her heart stutter at the small smile and look in his eyes. Yep, he was definitely her one.  _

_ A few hours later when there was a lot of commotion around the palace both the Guardian and Prince looked at one another before sliding out of bed to get dressed in their armor...her white to his black. She moved to the window while Uldren made inquiries through his numerous Crow contacts, staring out the window she was reminded of the first time she was in this position and it turned out to be the beginning of something special. After what seems like hours a darkly dressed Awoken rushed in carrying a packet of papers after handing them to Uldren he scurried out the door never bothering to look up. She watched Uldren’s face change to something she hadn’t seen since the first time she met him; malevolence.  _

_ After he read what was written on the numerous sheets of paper, Uldren knew nothing was ever going to be the same. He felt hatred slither through his veins as if it was preparing him for the battle about come. Walking over to his vault to grab his weapons; arming up he turned to face his Guardian, finally noticing the look of concern and worry in her eyes. After a minute of debate he strolled over to her placing his hands on her cheeks to tilt her eyes up to meet his. “My sister needs me.” He paused then added, “my people need me.” He leaned his lips down to hers giving her a gentle kiss, he pulled back to just stare into her eyes...he brushed a lock of brown hair away from her face, one of his favorite gestures. Taking a deep breath he leaned down one more time to kiss her before he let her go. “You should go, it probably won’t be safe here for much longer.” Turning away he flipped his hood up and over his head.  _

_ Kat stared at his retreating back, “Uldren...wait.” She watched him stop at the door to slowly turn and face her. She walked over to stand in front of him, she raised her hand to cup his face. “It’s going to be bad; isn’t it?” She questioned him softly.  _

_ He took a deep breath before he slowly nodded, “There’s a war coming and it’s going to be bad… Mara has informed me that the Great Navigator is on his way and we as the Awoken must prepare.” He paused as he reached up to cup her hand with his, “Please head to somewhere else, go to the Tower...talk to your Vanguard; anywhere but here.” He lowered both of their hands he opened the door.  _

_ Kat followed in a daze; something bad was coming and the Awoken were preparing for battle. Both turned to go in opposite directions but she stopped to look behind her at Uldren’s retreating form. Before she second guessed herself she ran to him and wrapped him in her arms, “Promise me you’ll stay safe.” _

_ He snuggled down before he whispered, “You know I can’t promise that.” _

_ She held him tighter; she whispered before she lost her nerve. “I love you.” _

_ Uldren pulled back and stared down at her, “I know.” He leaned down to kiss her head before he pulled away, with one last glance he turned to walk towards his sister’s throne room. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Kat standing there with a shimmer in her eyes. Taking a deep calming breath he said, “Guardian,” waiting for her eyes to meet his. “Keep your astuteness out there and kick some ass when it’s needed.” With a twirl of his cape he was gone.  _

_ ******** _

Kat watched the Chimera that the voice of Riven had used to control and manipulate Uldren with by pretending to be his sister in need fade out of existence. She felt the last of her arc-strider super leave her as the electricity faded away. She turned to see Uldren laying on the floor with Cayde’s Ace of Spades next to him. She moved towards him picking the gun up and tucking it into a holster on her armor. She crouched down to his level, “Oh Uldren, what have you done?” She yanked her helmet off and tossed it aside. 

Uldren looked up into Kat’s face even after all these years she was still as beautiful as the day he first saw her but he also felt his heart clenched because he knew what had to come next. “I knew it would be you with Cayde and Petra when we broke out of the Prison of Elders.” It had been awhile since he last saw her… the night before the Awoken’s defeat at Oryx. He closed his eyes to try and block out her face that sprang to his mind as she admitted her feelings to his face. He wasn’t surprised when he saw her with Cayde during the prison break...after all, she was one of the best. When the news came that the Barons involved in the escape were starting to die one by one he knew she was coming for him. Seeing the absolute heartbreak in her eyes right now he wished it didn’t have to be this way but there were greater things at stake. 

She felt a single tear slid down her face and watched him track its movement. “Just tell me why,” she paused to take a steadying breath “why didn’t you tell me you were alive? I found your ship on Mars and there were rumors you were alive but why didn’t you ever reach out to me? Why did you kill Cayde? What the hell were you thinking?” Kat questioned at a panicky rapid fire pace. 

He looked up at her, “I needed to find my sister then I started to hear the voices more and more, eventually Cayde and Petra took me and locked me in the basement of the POE after Zavala refused to help. He looked down as he spoke, “ I did what I needed to do, I did what I did to find Mara. Cayde is dead because no one is safe anymore including the Vanguard.” Then under his breath he repeated again, “No one is safe.” Refusing to look at Kat he said, “I didn’t want to involve you; I didn’t want you to be put in the position of having to choose between your duty as a Guardian or your feelings for me.” He took a breath, “But I won’t apologize for what I had to do or for what I did.”

Kat felt everything inside of her shift at the pain and the conviction she saw in his eyes. She still was in love with him even knowing everything he had done. “I love you, Uldren. You should have came to me, it should have been my decision to make.”

“I refuse to be one of your jobs.” He said through clenched teeth his anger at the situation bleeding through. 

She looked around the room, “But that’s what you turned into.” Another tear slipped down her cheek. When she saw Uldren slowly raising his hand towards her face she met him halfway. When his hand traced the path that her tear had taken, she reached up and clutched his hand into her shaking one. “I’ve missed you so much.” She leaned down and placed a brief kiss on his lips. “Why? God, why didn’t you just come to me?”

Kasper watching the exchange floated to the lovers. “Petra is coming, you have less than a few minutes.”

Uldren giving into his heart for the first time since they were last together pulled Kat’s lips down to his for what he knew would be the last time. “Time for you to be the best Guardian you can be, whatever happens hold your ground...finish what you’ve started and be strong because you’ll need to be.”

Kat slowly rose to her feet, she couldn’t do this, she thought she could but she couldn’t. But looking down at him she knew she had to dig deep and be strong, the person he has shown her she could be. “I love you.” She whispered to him. 

“I know that you do.” He responded back feeling his heart clench. 

When Kat heard the door slam open her time was up, Petra was here. She pulled the Ace of Spades from her holster and with a trembling hand aimed it at Uldren, feeling her indifferent mask fall into place. She looked to her side as the red haired woman fell into place next to her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to get her heart and her head to the same place. 

Uldren looked at the Guardian that got past every defense he had...every prejudice, maybe in another life they could have had something more. Time to play his part… he opened his mouth to let out a laugh. He let his eyes wander back and forth between Kat and Petra, “Congratulations you have my undivided attention.” He paused before he glared at Petra; “Where’s my sister?”

The Awoken female looked down at him, “She’s not here Uldren… and if she was this would be a whole lot easier.”

He scoffed at her, “So this is to be a reckoning?”

Kasper couldn’t take this anymore, he had to try for at least Kat’s sake. He knew after watching their last interaction his Guardian wouldn’t come back from this, he could see it in her eyes. He floated up to get in between the Awoken Guard and his friend. “Wait, not like this. Look at him he’s finished, even with everything he’s done we can’t just…” Ghost trails off. 

Petra moves to be closer to the Guardian to interrupt what the Ghost was saying. “You have no idea what he’s done.” She lifts her gun and aims down her sights, “If Cayde was here; I know what he would do, Guardian.” She looks over at Kat who is staring down at Uldren. “Do you?” She questioned her. 

*********

_ Kat barely made it through the door to Uldren’s quarters before she collapsed against the wood as her legs gave out beneath her. After her battle with Qodron a Gate Lord in the prison she updated Variks of the outcome before heading straight here, she didn’t even let Kasper finish healing her wounds. She died during that battle and the only thought in her mind was that of the Awoken Prince; Kasper ever quick resurrected her but she still remembered that moment of darkness and emptiness...the absolute terror she felt in the silence. She knew she got too cocky because of how many kills she had under her belt and she thought this Vex didn’t stand a chance. But she was wrong so very wrong. She felt the tears begin to trickle down her face, she couldn’t hold back anymore. She had failed… she could have lost everything. She buried her face in her hands and let the anguish she felt in her soul soak her hands.  _

_ Uldren hearing a faint noise walked through the entryway to see Kat knees drawn up to her chest and head down silently crying. Without hesitation he dropped to his knees before her, “What happened? What’s wrong?” He questioned her while gathering her trembling form onto his lap so he could hold her close. His heart broke at the sight of her and it amazed him at the amount of anger that raced through his being at the sight of her pain. He felt his chest tightening with even more emotion as she cuddled close and held on to him as if he was her last life line.  _

_ “I failed, Qodron killed me. I died today, how can I protect anyone when I can’t even protect myself now.” She said through her tears.  _

_ He ran his fingers through her hair, “I doubt you failed as you are sitting right here. I’m also assuming the Vex Lord is very dead because I know you and there’s no way you weren’t pissed that he got the upper hand on you.” He paused, “You made a mistake in battle, it happens to everyone but that doesn’t make you a failure. Do I have to name all the gods you have killed or get the Crows to dig up the names of every person you have ever saved? Because I will and you know it.”  _

_ She sniffled before looking up at him trying to stop the quirking of her lips, “He’s very much dead, I may have went overkill with my heavy weapon and super.” _

_ Taking his hands and wiping the lingering tears from her, “So yes Qodron got the best of you for a minute but you didn’t fail, you completed the mission Variks gave you.” He moved her off of his lap before standing up, leaning down he gathered her in his arms to carry her to the bedroom. He carefully laid her down to start peeling off her armor, “I’m assuming you came straight here instead of letting Kasper look you over for any injuries.” _

_ “I just wanted to be near you, it was the only thought I had.” She replied to him. _

_ His breath got caught in his throat at her whispered admission. Just seeing a few scatterings of bruises on her, he felt himself give a sigh of relief, seeing that she wasn’t physically hurt. He went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt for her to put on. “Just climb into the bed and get comfortable, I’ll grab you something to drink.” He needed to do something his heart was still thundering in his chest… all she wanted was him? _

_ Kat climbed into the bed to snuggle up near his pillow, she closed her eyes and she breathed in his scent. Feeling herself finally start to relax Kat thought that maybe she would just rest until he came back. She must have dozed off for when she opened her eyes again the only light source was coming from the small lamp on the nightstand. She saw a glass of water and a plate of food near her but her attention was solely on the man sleeping beside her. Staring down at his peaceful expression she felt her heart begin to beat erratically. That’s when she knew, she was undeniably and irrevocably in love with him. In that moment she knew with absolute certainty that she would never be able to walk away from him, that she would be forever tied to him. For all his bluster and negativity he was a man that was undeniably loyal and sweet to the people he chose to care about and she felt she might be included in that category. She knew if she ever had to choose between him and her duty as a Guardian that she would go with her heart. He might not love her but she was okay with what he did offer which was a refuge and understanding. But maybe he did, he was never one to talk about his emotions freely. She ran her hand through his hair before placing a sweet and filled with love kiss on his forehead. _

_ “Whatever you’re thinking about, can it wait till morning and we can talk about it then?” He questioned sleepily before pulling her back down to his side while wrapping her in his arms. “You are thinking way to loud.” _

_ She snuggled into him with her head over his heart, this may be the closest she ever gets to it she leaned in and kissed the area before going back to her original position. “I’ll be okay, you don’t need to worry.” _

_ With a sleep laced voice he uttered, “Of course you will be, you’re the strongest woman I know.”  _

_ Feeling utterly content she glanced up to see his peaceful expression and closed eyes. Brushing a hand down his cheek she whispered, “I love you.” Then she laid back down to let sleep take her knowing that she was safe in his arms. _

_ Uldren hearing her whispered confession pulled her closer and placed a delicate kiss on her head as to not wake her. He knew of her feelings she was never good at keeping her emotions out of her eyes but actually hearing the whispered confession meant more to him then he ever thought possible. He spent so much of his life burying his own feelings that he still didn’t know how to express them but he knew this was something more. He felt very protective of her and in the back of his mind she had a constant presence. Wrapping her more firmly in his grasp he let himself succumb to sleep once again feeling utterly content.  _

_ ******** _

Kat snapped herself from the memory to the present feeling the weight of the gun in her hand and even more sadness creeping in… all she wanted to do was throw herself down to his side to share his fate… in this moment she didn’t give a damn about her responsibility as a Guardian. She looked at the Prince feeling her body quaking with her repressed emotions. 

_ _ Uldren held Kat’s gaze for a minute before turning his attention back to the former Emissary even though his next words would be for his Guardian. He was seeing cracks starting to show in her resolve, he felt his heart break at the pain he knew he caused but it was too late now. “Yes. What would the notorious Cayde-6 do? You have his gun...it seems you get the last word.” He struggles to sit up, the pain making it difficult. “Everything I did, I did for her.” He looks directly at Kat letting some of the emotions he felt finally slip into his eyes for her to see that she wasn’t alone in this. “Funny. The line between light and dark is so very thin. Do you know which side you’re on?” 

Kat and Uldren stared at one another before she lowers the hand cannon. She sees out of the corner of her eye Petra looking back and forth between them beginning to look suspicious. She raises her gun again; her heart screaming at her to stop. She nods her head once in his direction. She watches him close his eyes as she closes her own. When the gunshot went off it echoed around the room covering the sound of her shattered heart. 

Kat walked outside the Watchtower barely being able to breathe just a few more minutes till she was safely in her ship and she could let it all out; the sadness, anger and grief she was feeling. She felt herself cracking… losing a piece of herself with every step she took. When she reached her ship she saw one of Uldren’s crows holding a box. Approaching cautiously she was surprised when he shoved the wood in her hands before moving off, never saying a word to her. Looking at the box she slid down to the ground, biting her lip she opened the container. The tears she’d been holding in began to flow freely. Inside the box was Uldren’s cloak that she had always threatened to steal. She brought the fabric to her face and inhaled the Cedar scent that was uniquely him. She looked over at her ghost, “Kasper, can you change my shader to black?” She asked of him softly. She looked down and watched her signature white armor be replaced; she took off her cloak to replace it with her Prince’s. She reached into the box to pull out the last two remaining items a smaller brown box and a letter…already knowing she would save the latter for last. Opening the smaller box she found his Signet ring attached to a white gold chain...God she missed him. She couldn’t believe he was gone… after all this time this was how it ended. After placing the necklace around her neck she picked up the letter. Taking a deep breath she unfolded the paper:

_ My dearest Katherine, _

_ When we broke out of the Prison of Elders, I knew it would be you to accompany Cayde. It’s always you. I know you’ll never understand why I never reached out to you...just know I had my reasons but I was trying to protect you… possibly even protect you from myself. I need to thank you for finishing Oryx when we failed but I never had a doubt that you could do it and everything else you’ve endured since then, especially the destruction of the tower and Ghaul’s defeat. Remember you are stronger than you think and you have a beautiful compassionate heart. Don’t forget who you are... _

_ I do have another reason for writing this letter, I need to warn you there’s something dark and sinister coming...something worse than Riven. I don’t know when but it is on its way. When the traveler destroyed Ghaul it once again woke something… something old, something dark and it’s on it’s way. You can feel it in the air if you open yourself up to it so you need to prepare yourself. My Crows will be at your disposal just show my signet ring and they will do whatever you ask of them. But I wouldn’t inform the Vanguard of this; I still will never trust them.  _

_ I also need to tell you something I never before uttered to you, I never expected for you to become such a huge part of my life, you were able to alter my opinion on who a Guardian was. I wanted to let you know I am sorry for how this ended up but know I wouldn’t change anything between us or what I know will transpire. The night I showed you my garden was the night that changed everything...it was the night I realized I loved you. I love you. I need you to live and I need you to stay safe. You… a Guardian, a beautiful Guardian was the other piece of my soul. I was a coward and never told you because I didn’t want anything to change.  _

_ I need you to live and I need you to be strong you were my other reason to fight. You meant just as much to me as my sister even though I didn’t show it to you. But more importantly and I’m repeating myself I need you to fight. Never forget how much you mean to me. You were my Guardian… my girl and even death will never change that. Hopefully one day when the traveler’s light leaves you we’ll meet again and I can give you a life you truly deserve.  _

_ \- Uldren _

  
  


When Kat finished reading she held the note to her chest. All the words she ever wanted to hear where right there in front of her in black and white. This single piece of paper became her most treasured possession. She looked up when she saw Kasper in front of her. 

“Are you ok, Kat? What are you thinking?” He asked. 

“I keep thinking is something the spider once said to me when I started this, he told me death suits me.” She smiled sadly, “He’s right...I’ve killed so much over the years.”

“But think of how many you’ve saved.” Kasper said to her. 

“But I couldn’t save the man I loved.” She countered back. 

“I’m sorry Guardian, what did he say to you?” He asked referring to the letter. 

She stood up to look out over the horizon, “He’s warning me that the Darkness is coming it was awakened when the Traveler destroyed Ghaul and I need to fight.” She paused then looked at her ghost, “and finally told me how he felt… that he loved me.”

“Guardian… we did everything we could.” he trailed off when she held up her hand. 

She stood up to look out over the horizon, “No, I didn’t. I know he made his choices that I couldn’t stop or change.” She paused then looked at her ghost, “But if I could I would have followed him down that path so he wouldn’t have been alone.”

“Guardian… you were there for him in the end. Uldren didn’t die alone.” he trailed off when he noticed the power in her eyes to match the sincerity of her words. 

Kat lifted her head to take a deep breath of the sorrow filled drenched air. “Can you feel it, Kasper? Can you feel the change in the air?”

The ghost moved to be next to her, “What do you mean, Guardian?”

“There’s a darkness in the air, I can feel it on my skin… in my heart.” She paused then added, “Whatever has been started today is far from over. Uldren was right.” Glancing over to Kasper she added, “I’m done, Kasper.” She watched the sun begins to set, it was over...it was all over. “Let’s inform Zavala and Ikora the outcome of this vendetta.” The pain she was feeling was unbearable. How was she supposed to survive knowing not only that Uldren loved her but now he was truly gone forever? That now there was no hope of them ever being together. No hope to fix this… Why was this world so cruel? There was no hope that he would be found alive this time. She turned to look at her ghost, “and no I’m not okay and I have a feeling part of me never will be.” 

Kasper stayed behind watching her stare off into the distance; he sensed another Ghost well known to be searching still for his Guardian. He remembered the day that him and Kat found the Khvostov and what he said to her… ‘ _ Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more. When you think about everything we've seen, everything we've done, I feel like I made the right choice. And thanks. You know, for being my Guardian.’  _ Seeing Pulled Pork scan the area around them he hoped that he found his other half soon and it would be something as special as what he has with Kat. He still is genuinely glad that the Traveler chose her to be his Risen, he was there for some of the darkest times she had ever been through… he’d follow her to hell if he had too and it seems they might be there now. But he needed to be there for her physically and emotionally because that’s what he was always meant to do and what he was always meant to be. The protector to his Guardian and she needed him now more than ever… they’ll survive this together like they have since the very first time in the Cosmodrome and everything else since then because the darkness was closer than they think. 

  
**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Destiny, that ownership belongs to Bungie themselves, I merely wish to play with the characters and story a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanfictioners like me out there. Destiny, all characters, Lore and Scenes I have included all belong to the gaming company and the various companies they’ve signed with.**


End file.
